


Until we meet again

by RushiStellar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, M/M, Reincarnation?, Reon is still that one friend, War, YuuWata, Yuuto a soldier, no beta we die like men, old time japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Two different people who met each other, a story of love, happiness, and loss.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 10





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> So the time on this story is from old time Japan, just think of it that way, this is not really fully connected to it. The war or anything is just my imagination. I still have their original last and first name here.
> 
> And I never expect that it will be at 4kplus words. I hope you enjoy this YuuWata story, that's been floating on my mind for this last few days. I didn't beta read this so sorry if there are some mistake.

“I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!” a young man shouted which the servants around the house heard. When the sliding door opened, an angry red-hair man went out, the servants bow down as they saw the young master of the house. 

“WATARU! WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING!” the head of the house tried to follow the young man but then, he can't see him anymore. “Haaa, that child, I am doing this to save our family.” 

The young man named Wataru is currently running towards an old temple, once he arrived, he went to open the sliding doors and went inside. This old temple is his safe place, whenever he gets scared, mad, or anything that will bring negative feelings, he seeks refugee to this place. The quiet sound of winds blowing the trees around it, some chirping noise of the birds makes him calm. 

“Why do they always think about their own selves? I do have dreams of my own too. I want to be free from this world.” Wataru silently cried out, as he sits and hugs his legs. Wataru's dream is to become a writer, he loves to write, since he was 5 years old, he will read all kinds of books and starts to write his own stories. Wataru's mom is the one who always support him, but when he was 15 years old, his mom got an incurable disease causing her death. 

As Wataru continue to cry silently, he heard some footsteps outside, his head perks up, and turn towards the door. “How did they? No, no, they don't know this place. Who is this person trespassing my sanctuary?” Wataru slowly open the door, and ready himself to shout at that person and make them go away. 

But then, Wataru's voice didn't come out when he saw a tall young man, looking at the sky, his brown hair lightly swaying as the winds blows. Wataru can only see his side profile, but he knows this young man is definitely smiling. Suddenly, his slow beating heart starts to beat a little faster, Wataru immediately put his hands on his chest, surprised on the new feelings he is getting from this young man. 

The young man turns his head and saw Wataru. “Oh, I didn't know there is someone here.” 

Wataru look up as he heard the voice of that young man, it is pleasant, not that voices he always hear at his house. 

“Good afternoon. I hope you don't mind me staying here.” The young man lightly bow down and smiled at Wataru as he said this. 

“N-no..” _What in the, Wataru, don't you go stutter right now!_

“Are you okay there?” The young man slowly made his way towards Wataru. 

“I'm fine! Don't come here!” Wataru shouted causing the man to stop. 

“Ah, I apologize. I might be invading your territory. Oh, by the way, I'm Goryo Yuuto. And you?” 

“Wataru..” 

“Hmm, Wataru what?” 

“Just Wataru.” _I don't want to give my last name or he will know my family._

“Okay, Wataru. You can call me Yuuto then.” Yuuto showed his smile to Wataru. Wataru's heart starts to race again, he calm himself first before looking directly at Yuuto. 

“Then, Yuuto, what are you doing here, at this place? I thought no one knows this old temple.” Wataru started to ask, he sits at the doorway of the temple while Yuuto is still standing a little far away from him. 

“Oh, I'm just walking around until I felt that this place is calling me. So I go ahead and check this temple. It is so quiet here, it feels like this place calms me down.” Yuuto then look up again, closing his eyes, as he inhaled the fresh air. 

Wataru just watch him, he then, look up and saw the clear blue sky. Both of them silently look above for a few minutes, before Wataru went back to look at Yuuto. 

“By the way, I never saw you before in this town. What are you doing here?” Wataru asked. 

Yuuto look at Wataru and smile, “I have been recruited to be in military. We were ordered to go to this town to be oriented.” 

“Eh, so you have free time that is why you are walking around.” 

“Hehe, yes. We were given three weeks as a free time before they send us to the battle.” 

“Hmm, I...I don't mind if you come here during your free time...” Wataru lowly said as he look away, a light blush on his face. 

“Really! That's good. I don't have any friends here, so it is good to at least have someone to talk to before I will go to the battlefield.” Yuuto show his wide smile again. “But I hope you let me get close to you.” 

“....maybe, one of these days..” Wataru replied. Yuuto lightly laughed, and the two continue to talk some random things before they both decide to go to their home. 

Yuuto and Wataru continue to meet on this old temple. There are times Yuuto would bring Wataru some sweet rice cake which Wataru will eat all. As the day passed by, Wataru allow Yuuto to be near him, and even letting him in on the temple. 

“This temple is not bad. Hmm, what are those?” Yuuto notice some papers lying on the floor. 

“Ah, just some of my writings.” Wataru went to them and pick them one by one. 

“Oh, so you are a writer then. Is that your job?” Yuuto ask him and help Wataru pick some of the papers. 

“Ah, not exactly, it is my hobby, no, my dream..” Wataru then went to look on the papers at his hand. Right, a dream that he is not sure if he can achieve. 

Yuuto then went to look at Wataru who become quiet suddenly. “You look sad. Why?” 

“No, nothing...” Wataru then went back to picking the remaining papers, but then, a hand stop him, he went to look up and saw Yuuto staring at him. 

“It is not nothing, you have something here..” Yuuto put a finger on Wataru's chest near his heart, “Something that you want but can't get, right?” 

"….right, well, it is my dream to become a writer but due to my circumtances, I can't..” Wataru look down as he said it, _How can I just be open with this person?_

“Why? If that is something you really want, you should grab it! Don't let anyone stop you.” Yuuto grab Wataru shoulder and lightly shake him. “Wataru, make that dream of yours a reality. I can help you, that's what friends do, right?!” 

“Yuu...” _I really wish to make that dream a reality, but my family.._ “I want to...make it a reality...” Wataru lowly said. 

“Right! I'll help you!” Yuuto smiled at Wataru, determined to help his friend. 

“Thank you...but...I don't think it will happen soon..” 

“Well, once you are ready just tell me, okay?” Yuuto then, went ahead and read some of the line. “This is really good.” 

“Ah, don't just read them!” Wataru try to get the papers from Yuuto but then, he immediately put it up. 

“But I want to read your stories, can I? Please.” Yuuto show Wataru some puppy eyes. 

“What...don't make that face!” Wataru lightly blush from this. “Okay, I'll let you read them.” 

“Yes!” Yuuto then, find his place inside the temple, and starts to read it. 

The two now spend days with Wataru writing and Yuuto reading his stories. They do walk around the temple sometimes, as Wataru trying to find some inspiration and Yuuto help him. And slowly, Wataru is having this strange feeling inside him, as he continue to spend time and look at Yuuto. 

“Wataru-sama, you don't like the food?” 

Wataru snap back from his deep thinking as he heard their maid speak. “Ah, sorry, just thinking about something. I'll eat now.” 

“You have been out lately, Wataru. What are you doing outside the house?” Wataru's father ask him. 

“Can I just enjoy my remaining days as a free person? I know that I agree or not, you will still send me off to marry someone.” Wataru seriously answer his father. 

“Wataru! I said that I am doing this for you and our family.” 

“Is that true, father? As what I am seeing is, it is for your own good and not mine.” 

Wataru's father them slam the table, and stand. “I don't know what happen to you, but since your mother died, you always defy me.” 

“Mother is the only family I know. You never been at my side. I never felt that I have a father. And now, you are pushing all these responsibilities to me! Father, I am not just some tools you can use, I am your son.” Wataru then left the table and went out of the house. 

His father who was left alone, sit back down, and sigh. “Haa..what should I do to him, Dear?” 

Wataru immediately run to the temple. Yuuto who is at the temple and was doing something immediately stops and hides the paper he is using to write something. 

“Wa-Wataru, what are you doing here? It is supposed to be lunch-” Yuuto stops as Wataru hugs him tight. “Something wrong, Wataru?” 

Wataru just buried his face on Yuuto's face as he hugs him tight. Yuuto then, hug back Wataru and pat his back as he can feel that Wataru is crying. 

“I'm here, Wataru.” Yuuto said as he continue to calm and hug Wataru. 

After that, they both sit at the doorway of the temple, Wataru wiping the remaining tears on his eyes, and Yuuto who is looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, I show you something you should not see...” Wataru apologized as he look on Yuuto. 

“It's fine! So, can you tell me what happen and why you just run here crying?” 

Wataru sigh first and he told Yuuto about what happen at his house. 

“I see.” Yuuto look down after he heard what Wataru said. 

“Yuu.” Yuuto look back to Wataru as he heard his name. “You will help me, right? So, can you take me away? Let's go to some town far away from here. Don't go to the battlefield, go with me.” Wataru took both Yuuto's hand as he said this. 

“Wataru..that's...” 

“You said that you will help me. So, let's go. Take me away from here.” 

“I'm sorry but that is one thing I can't do..” 

“Why!” Wataru stand as he shouts at Yuuto. “Are you also not going to help me?” 

“It's not like that, Wataru. I know you have a dream but I do have one too. And that is to fight. Fight for the people and make sure the place my loved ones will live is a peaceful one.” 

“I understand..” Wataru turn back and started to walk away but Yuuto grab his arm. “Let go, Yuu.” 

“No! Wataru, please listen to me.” Yuuto turn Wataru to him. “You should clear your mind.” 

“No! Let go!” Wataru tried to escape from Yuuto's hand. 

“Wataru” Yuuto then grab Wataru and pull him close to him, kissing his lips. Wataru's eyes went wide and he froze with the sudden kiss. 

After a few seconds, which Wataru felt like an hour, Yuuto stop the kiss and stare at Wataru, who is still in shock. 

“Wataru, you are one of the person I want to keep safe, I know we spend like more than two weeks with each other, but, you become an important person to me.” Yuuto said as he look at Wataru. 

Wataru finally let out a breathe, “An important person?” 

“Yes. If I ever come back after my duty, I want to spend my remaining days with you.” Yuuto said as he touch Wataru's cheeks. 

“Yuu is an important person for me too.” Wataru replied. 

“Really?” Yuuto lightly ask him and Wataru nods at this. “I'm happy. So, Wataru, can you wait for me?” 

“I can. Make sure you will come back here. To this place. To me.” 

“I promise.” Yuuto then put up his pinky finger. Wataru look at that, confuse. 

“What's that?” Wataru tilt his head and ask Yuuto. 

“It is like a promise thing, I saw some kids doing it.” Yuuto explained. Wataru then, put up his pinky finger and Yuuto clasp them together. “I promise that I will come back to Wataru. If I break this promise I will swallow a thousand needles.” 

“Eh? Will that hurt?” Wataru worriedly ask. 

“ Haha, no no,I’m not really swallowing those, it is just some saying, something like that.” Yuuto explained. 

“Okay, ahm, Yuu.” Wataru said as he has some blush on his face and looking at the other direction. 

“ Hmm, what is it, Wataru?” 

“Can you do that again? That one where our lips..” Wataru then hides his face using his hands. 

Yuuto smiled at him, removing Wataru’s hands, moving closer, lifting his head, he once again kiss Wataru on his lips. 

Now, a promise between the two has been made. 

“Yuuto, you’re here.” 

Yuuto turn to look and saw his friend coming at him. He is currently at the base, as his superior called him for the preparations of his departure. 

“Reon.” 

“You’ve change. I am seeing something in you. What happen to this three-week free time?” Reon teased him. He is Yuuto’s roommate and friend when they are still in training. 

“Well, it is about Wataru.” Yuuto said and as he mentioned Wataru’s name he can’t help but smile. 

“ Oh, that Wataru, huh. Did you two?” 

“Yes, he accepts me.” 

“That’s good news! I hope you two will be together after this mission.” 

“Thank you, Reon.” Yuuto thanked him, but deep inside he is still afraid of what will happen. He just hopes that he can come back to Wataru. 

Wataru is currently looking at some birds sitting at the tree when Yuuto call him. 

“Wataru, can you come over here?” 

“Okay, Yuu.” Wataru walk towards Yuuto and sit next to him. 

“It is the last day we will be able to see each other.” Yuuto started. 

“Is this about you departing to the battle?” Wataru asked. 

“Yes. Tomorrow, we will be sent to that battle and fight against those people who wants to take our land.” Yuuto take Wataru’s hand and lightly rub it. 

“Yuu, I will pray for your safety. Make sure you come back to me.” 

“I will. We have a promise, right?” Yuuto smiled at Wataru. Wataru then, hug him tight. Yuuto hug him back and lightly kiss his forehead. 

“I love you, Yuu.” 

“I love you, Wataru.” 

\------- 

At the battlefield, many soldiers are now on ground, full of blood, guns, swords slashing can be heard around the area. 

Yuuto and Reon are currently hiding on the barracks. 

“Yuuto, we need to get out of here now. You are wounded.” Reon said as he look on the blood coming out of Yuuto’s side. 

“N-no worries, I’m still fine.” 

“No, you are not. I’ll carry you, so let’s go.” Reon tries to lift Yuuto but Yuuto stop him. 

“We still have a fight here, Reon.” Yuuto then took out the gun he have. 

“But, think about Wataru. You promised to him.” 

Yuuto stop for a moment, Wataru’s face flash, his smiles, the way he got mad at him. His soft hugs and lips. 

“It seems that the promise will be broken...Reon, I will cover for you. So, you need to get out. And that letter I told you. If I will not make it, make sure to give it to Wataru, please.” 

“No, we will both get out of here.” 

“Reon! Please, at least one of us will come out alive.” Yuuto smiled at him. 

Reon tried to stop himself from crying and rook a deep breath, “Alright, Yuuto. Cover for me.” 

“Thank you, Reon.” Yuuto then, started to load the gun and starts to fire it back to the enemies, Reon, immediately get out of the place. Without looking back, he run away from this place. 

As soon as he is safe, from afar, he saw Yuuto, his friend who keep him safe, now lying on the ground. He stops himself from crying again. Thinking about the promise he made to Yuuto, he make sure that he will come out alive. 

\------- 

Wataru who is at the temple right now is looking outside as it rains. He then lay down and closed his eyes. 

“Yuu, I hope you are safe..” 

_”Wataru..”_

Wataru opened his eyes, and saw Yuuto standing in front of him, smiling. 

“Yuu! You’re back!” Wataru tried to move but he can’t. “Eh, move. Why don’t my legs move?” 

_“Wataru.”_

“Yuu, wait, why I can’t move?” 

_”I love you, Wataru.”_

Wataru turn to look at Yuuto, he is slowly fading and moving away from him. 

“Yuu! Is this a joke? Wait! Yuu!!” 

Wataru opened his eyes and wake up, it was a dream. He breathes heavily after this. And started to get worried about Yuuto. 

“Yuu...come back, please.” He hug his knees as he silently call out Yuuto’s name. 

\--------- 

After so many days, Wataru is still waiting for Yuuto. He is right now at the temple, as he write something when he heard some footsteps. He immediately went out, thinking that it was Yuuto but then, a complete stranger shows up. 

“Who are you?” Wataru ask the man who is wearing some military clothes. 

“Are you Wataru?” the man ask him back. 

“I am, but how did you find this place?” 

“It was Yuuto. And I am his friend, Reon.” the man introduced himself. 

“Yuu?! Where is he?” Wataru immediately walk close to the man as he asked this. 

The man face suddenly went sad, and he look down, this action makes Wataru worried, and it is not good. 

“Where is Yuu? He is safe, right?” Wataru asked the Reon. He then grab both the shoulders of Reon. “Tell me! Yuu is safe, right!” 

“Sorry...” Reon replied. Wataru then drop both his hands. “He d-didn't make it...” 

“You are lying...Yuu promised me....he promised that he will come back to me...” Wataru drop down on his knees as tears started to fall down on his face. “Yuu....why....you promised...” He continue to cry out as Reon trying to stop himself from crying too. 

Reon then took out an envelope from his coat. “Here, Yuuto said that he wants you to read this.” 

Wataru look up and saw the letter. He shakily took it, and slowly open it. 

_My Dear Wataru_ Wataru took a deep breath and starts to read it. 

_If this letter arrives to you, it means that I didn't make it. I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I do want to live with you, but I still need to fight for our land._

_In this letter, I will tell you my story. The story of Goryo Yuuto. And how he fell in love with Matoba Wataru._

“Wait, he knows my full name?” Wataru said as he saw his name written on the letter. He continue to read it. 

_I was an orphan, live at the streets as far as I remember. I tried different jobs as a small child, serve people, feed some farm animals. But this world is cruel when you are poor. People will always shout at me, kick me, punch me when I made a mistake. It hurst for a small kid, and at that time, I think about ending my life._

_But then, one day, 9 years ago from today, I met this kid, he looks like from a rich family, they like visited this farm I am working with. When I saw him I feel jealous, why did the world make all the children equal, why is there a rich one and a poor one._

_I was busy that day, and then, I made another mistake so one of the people of the farm, kick me again. And of course, I want to my hiding spot and cried. But what surprise me is that the kid from earlier is there, he looks at me like he didn't saw any kids before. I tried to stare at him, like I'm telling him I am mad, but this kid, went close to me and ask me if I am okay. I was surprised, someone ask me if I am okay, for the first time, someone was worried for me._

_This kid then, wipe some dirt off my face using this white handkerchief of him, I feel bad for ruining it, but this kid still looks at me worried, and tried to clean me up. His touch was so gentle, and I feel like crying at that time. But of course our time were cut short, as this kid needs to go back, but he left me something, this white handkerchief of his, which I keep close to my side becomes my lucky charm._

_This simple cloth is the one who keeps me alive, as I think about that kid, and what should I do to keep him safe. This one made me become strong, and fight for my life. And of course, I silently followed this kid, I watch him from afar, tried to protect him quietly._

_Around that time, when we are 15 years old, I saw him crying for the first time, crying for the death of his mother. I saw how he loves his mother so much, and I can see how his mother loves him too as I watch them. And at that time, I saw him run, I followed him, and we both end up at this old temple, of course he doesn't know I am following him. This temple become a place he went to everyday._

_I watch him from afar, I want to get close but I haven't gain anything yet, which is why I decided that to protect him, I join the military. Training is hard, but I meet new friend, and with this, I can definitely protect my love one._

_And then, one day, when I was so sure I have attain my goal, I took a deep breath, and show myself to him. He was really surprised at that time, but he is still a beautiful person in my eyes. And I know we just got to spend like three weeks with each other, but those days are the most precious days I have._

_Wataru, you may not remember me, but you are the one who save me. The one that keeps me alive. I love you so much, that I can risk my life so you can have a peaceful life. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but, I think fate will not allow it now._

_I hope that if ever we got to reincarnate and if it is true, I will meet you again, and I will definitely fall in love you with again. Wataru, my love, my savior, I love you so much._

_Love, Yuuto_

As Wataru finished reading the letter, the tears won't stop, they continue to flow. How he wish he remember Yuuto, how he wish he should be able to notice him so he can spend more time with him. But, he is still thankful that he met him, he got to spend time and fall in love with this person. 

“Yuu, so unfair...I love you so much...I love you...” Wataru cried out, hugging the letters close to his heart, and then, he notice something fall out on the envelope, and was surprised to see that white handkerchief, he immediately took it. 

“So, you really did not get lost, you just went to Yuu..” Wataru noticed that his embroidered name is still on it. 

“Yuuto really loves you, he will always talk about you.” Reon said as he look on Wataru. 

Wataru turn to look at him, and he get up. “He really is unfair, he should just talk to me way before...with that, we might have more time to be together.” 

“Well, he is really unfair, he will sacrifice himself...just to let me live...” Reon sadly smiled at this. 

Wataru look at him, and was glad that Yuuto still got a good friend. Wataru once again look up at the sky, seeing the clear blue sky. _Yuu, thank you. I love you so much. I will make sure to find you and fall in love with you in our next life together._

\------- 

“Wataru, Wataru, wake up.” 

Wataru opened his eyes and saw Yuuto looking at him. He look around and saw that he is in their sharehouse. 

“Are you okay? You are crying.” Yuuto asked him and lightly brush off the tears from his eyes. 

“Eh? Am I?” Wataru then also wipe and saw tears. “I don't know, I have this weird dream, it is so sad but...I can’t really explain, Yuu.” Wataru said as he look at Yuuto. And then, he throw himself to him, and hug him tight. 

“Woah, you don't need to be that excited to hug me, Wataru.” Yuuto lightly laughed and then, hug back Wataru. 

“Yuu is here, right?” Wataru asked as he buried his face on Yuuto's chest. 

“I'm here, Wataru. And I will never leave you.” Yuuto replied as he lightly rub Wataru's back. 

Wataru look up to Yuuto, and the two stares for a few seconds, and slowly their face moving closer, as their lips almost touch... 

“Wataru!” Ren opened the door and saw Yuuto on the floor as Wataru pushed him. “What happen? Are you fighting?” Ren asked them. 

“Ah, no no, Ren. We are just playing, rock-paper-scissor, and if you lose you will be push.” Wataru explained. 

“Oh, I see. I just need to ask you something..”Ren then went to Wataru and show some papers to him. 

Yuuto slowly get up and look at Wataru, their eyes met. “Later.” Yuuto mouthed. 

“Later.” Wataru mouthed too and went back to listen to Ren. 

And then, Wataru remember that dream about two people who he cannot remember the face, he feel sad about it, but happy at the same time, and Yuuto is the one who is showing up as he felt the happiness in his heart. He hope that those two people in his dream meet again and got to spend their life together.


End file.
